


I See You

by Seeded



Category: Far Cry (Video Games), Far Cry 5
Genre: Dirty Talk, F/M, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rope Bondage, Spanking, Teasing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:48:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 5,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26492182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seeded/pseuds/Seeded
Summary: Whitetails had mentioned that Jacob had never really stopped keeping an eye on her, sometimes when she was out she had seen what she suspected was the glint of reflection in the mountains and she wondered if he was up there, watching her through the scope of that dumbass candy apple red rifle.
Relationships: Jess Black/Jacob Seed
Kudos: 16





	1. Oh Jessica

**Author's Note:**

> This part of the story is really mild but I'm going places with it.

Jess had nightmares, when she could sleep, which wasn't often her nightmares were filled by images of The Cook and Jacob, looming over her, watching her fear. The Cook with a sadistic joy and Jacob with a cold, detached eye.

She was older now but the scars in her mind lingered like the one on her face.   
Whitetails had mentioned that Jacob had never really stopped keeping an eye on her, sometimes when she was out she had seen what she suspected was the glint of reflection in the mountains and she wondered if he was up there, watching her through the scope of that dumbass candy apple red rifle. 

The posters declaring her a traitor and calling for her death went up when she joined the Whitetails, video messages declared her a thorn in Jacobs side. Like she was unfinished business even though he could've killed her like he did her parents.  
"Entirely on you fucker" she thought

She dedicated every moment since that day she'd been left alive to becoming a fighter, Dutch was only to happy to help at the time, believing she was interested in prepping and continuing to learn the life skills his mother had taught her but when she joined the Whitetails she knew he worried. What Jacob did to people he didn't have a grudge against was fearsome enough.  
To help her sleep sometimes she'd grab some moonshine from McCoy, kicked like a mule but that shit was what she needed right now, out there running on no sleep for days. She went to the cellar of one of the cabins the Whitetails used and keyed the door closed behind her, slowly but surely she fell into a deep sleep..

As she set out the next morning with the mother of all hangovers she kept as out of the way as she could, last thing she needed was a Judge catching wind of her. She was in no fit state to run and she didn't ever want to be the one that led Jacob or his zealots back to the bunker.

The whole time she was walking she could feel it though, eyes burning into her back.  
She turned around to scan the hills....nothing...but she knew who it was  
"I KNOW ITS YOU, YA CREEPY FUCKER" she yelled terrified inside but determined not to show it. She took a detour thinking "at least now he knows I know and I won't give Eli up"

Right as she was about to walk across a bridge she tripped and fell, embarrasing as that was, she heard it, a small imperceptible whoosh, seeing the arrow embedded in the soft earth, her eyes widened. If she hadn't fallen like a clumsy fucker she would've been hit by that arrow and she'd have been shoved in one of his damn cages or the chair.  
She picked herself up, eyes frantically scanning for cover, any cover...seeing none she tried to scramble down the rocks..big fucking mistake.  
There had been frost in the night and the morning sun had melted it into dew, she slipped off, hitting rock after rock on the way down.   
She gasped, holding her knee, biting down on her lip, trying not to scream...breathing like she was in labor.

She couldn't tell if anything was broken, she tried to pull herself backwards on her elbows to hide, her eyes looked frantically to the left and right...nothing but she knew he was searching. He wouldn't leave wounded prey behind. He'd come and finish the kill, that was how assholes like him worked. 

She tried to flex her kneecap, the pain was terrible but she couldn't feel it swelling...just stiff. Maybe her luck was going to hold and he was going to misjudge where she landed.  
She wasn't one to pray, never had been but she was tempted right now.

She leaned back, closing her eyes and trying her knee again. Tears fell from her eyes, when she opened them they met eyes she only saw in her nightmares  
"Fuck" she pulled back further against the rock, hoping it would swallow her...that a sinkhole would open up...anything  
"fuck"  
He looked down at her "hows that knee doing?"  
She turned her head away. piss poor effort but what else could she do  
"I said...hows the knee doing?"  
Suddenly rage boiled up inside her, her knee, her pain, her scar, her family...all this was because of him...cull the fucking herd bullshit   
She looked down and spat on his boot  
"FUCK YOU" she screamed  
He sighed like a father bored of a tantruming toddler "oh Jessica"  
She gave another cry of rage...how fucking DARE.

He leant down and picked her up over his shoulder;   
"PUT ME DOWN" she beat his back with her fists "FUCKING PUT ME DOWN"  
But he just kept calmly carrying her towards the trees  
"PUT ME FUCKING DOWN"


	2. In the forest hides a light

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He took her way down into the forest, not near St Francis' thank christ, but deep down near where some of the Whitetail camps were, she wondered if he knew that they were there?   
> He dumped her on the ground knocking the air from her, she doubled up from the pain again...she hated feeling so fucking weak.

He took her way down into the forest, not near St Francis' thank christ, but deep down near where some of the Whitetail camps were, she wondered if he knew that they were there? 

He dumped her on the ground knocking the air from her, she doubled up from the pain again...she hated feeling so fucking weak.  
He pulled a length of rope from behind the tree and grabbed her across the waist with one arm, slamming her into the tree.  
He twisted her arms behind her and tied her wrists tightly, she glared at him.

"Now" he said "you going to listen to me?"  
She drooped her head in a feeble attempt at defiance  
He grabbed a handful of her hair and yanked it back, "I said, listen"  
She snarled  
Jacob raised up his other hand and slapped her twice across the face  
"Now I've got your attention" his calm tome was infuriating "I want to know what you think you're doing, huh?"  
Jess frowned  
"You joining up with Eli and his little weekend soldiers?" "You think that you're what? going to get vengance?"  
He carried on "I did you a favor, your parents were nothing, junkies wasting their life away. I gave you purpose"  
"The Cook setting them on fire was the best thing that could've happened for you"  
Jess snapped her head up "He tried to feed them to me" she said clearly "Cook tried to fucking FFED THEM TO ME"  
"The weak have their purpose Jessica"  
"Stop calling me that"  
"Thats your name"  
"I'm Jess"  
"No, you were Jess. But you'll be Jessica. You're too good for the Whitetails, they'll never stand for what you want"  
"You don't know what the fuck I stand for"  
"You stand for revenge" he said  
"I stand for killing your guys" she gave a bitter smile  
"And I watch everytime you do" he nodded

Jess looked at him, in shock  
"They're weak, being picked off by a sad girl and her bow and arrow, hiding in the trees, drinking herself to sleep. No friends, no family....they're no use to me"  
He walked around her "I see them crying in the grass and I see you, I see the rest of the Whitetails, hear them talking....they're worried about you"  
A slight frown creeped onto her face, she'd always suspected that they spoke about her behind her back. That she went too far, that she enjoyed the hunting  
"I'm not worried" Jacob said, "I don't see anything except a warrior. I ordered you torn down and I saw you rise up. Ready to come for me, with nothing but that little toy of yours"  
"Toy that'll go through your fucking heart"  
He smirked "I could shoot that arrow out the air before it got close"  
"Let me go and we'll see" she tried to play it off as sarcastic but she knew she'd fail. She'd maybe get the satisfaction of half blinding the bastard before he blew half of her head off.

"It doesn't have to be this way Jessica, join me" he spoke in her ear, so close behind her she felt his breath  
"Never, not a fucking chance you sadistic motherfucker"  
"Just admit it Jessica, you'd be more at home helping me culling the herd. Those people don't appreciate you the way I do...I know you better than they do. I helped create you"  
"YOU RUINED MY FUCKING LIFE" she screamed  
"I started your life anew, look what I turned you into...imagine what I can do if you just come to me. Be a part of Edens Gate, be a part of me"  
"Nothing you could ever say or do would make me a part of you! I hope I live to see you rot and BURN!"

"All this fire" he crooned in her ear "all going to waste" his hand moved round her throat, she cringed, fully expecting to have her neck snapped.   
She'd seen him hunt humans, people laying gasping on their backs, he would pick up their heads and twist it, like her Granny had done with deer,  
she squeezed her eyes tight and held her breath but...nothing.   
The hand stayed there, stroking her throat,


	3. Now you're alone....

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "You cry out my name sometimes" he said as his other hand worked into her hair  
> "And as I watched you I'd often wish I could hear that sound" his hand worked along her belly and pulled up her black t-shirt  
> "while you were awake"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So there's non-con in this and mind games. Just a headsup

"So alone" he was just plain whispering in her ear now  
"asleep on the floor" his hand started to move down  
"I've watched you sleep" he said in that low tone..his lips brushed against her ear now  
"Quite a few times actually, you talk in your sleep, you cry out names" his hand went down the front of her denim shirt, fingers deftly undoing the buttons, with deliberate slowness,  
"You cry out my name sometimes" he said as his other hand worked into her hair  
"And as I watched you I'd often wish I could hear that sound" his hand worked along her belly and pulled up her black t-shirt  
"while you were awake"

Jess was frozen to the spot, she couldn't quite believe what was going on  
His hand went under her bra and a warm, dry hand cupped her breast, calloused thumb scraping her nipple  
She told herself she was shuddering from the cold  
"So tell me, Jessica" he let her hair go and brought round his other hand, holding both of her breasts firmly "What does it take to make you scream my name?"  
Abruptly he let go of her and cut the rope holding her to the tree. 

She fell down on her face, breathing heavily, dirt scratching her exposed skin, she started a crawl, waiting for God knows what, she looked back over he shoulder, he was gone.


	4. .....And You're Weak

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She went into the actual cabin and felt the blood drain from her body, stomach to her knees...her bow was sat on the table with her quiver and a bliss flower placed on top.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this part took so long.

Having to limp around like a wounded animal was shit, knowing that he was probably watching the whole time. Smug fucker.

As much as her knee hurt, the humiliation was much worse. Not just that he'd touched her but that he'd got a reaction from her. That she'd clammed up, that she'd ever let herself fall in the first place.  
Not counting that she now knew he watched her sleep.  
She'd have to go somewhere but where?   
Edens Gate owned everything. She didn't want to go to the Wolfs Den and lead him right to them.  
She couldn't get all the way to Dutch on this leg either, it was getting dark as well. If she didn't get inside soon things almost as bad as Jacob would come for her. 

She'd have to try for one of the cabins again. 

She lurched through the door of the cellar before collapsing on the sleeping bag, face down, scattering jars, bugs. mice and everything else and if he watched her sleep she hoped she snored, drooled and pissed herself.

For a few days she avoided all contact from anyone, she didn't answer the whitetail radio and she lived off the junk supplies that were in the cellar. Her eyes would glance at the doorway, watching for the telltale shadow of feet under it.

Nothing.

The more time passed the more annoyed she became at him groping her, sure he was probably just trying to psyche her out but what if he wasn't? What if he'd watched her since that day and grew an admiration...a respect for her?   
What if he saw her as something akin to himself?   
and why grope her?  
Edens Gate were against fucking unless you got married in one of their bullshit ceremonies.

She'd heard plenty of rumours about Joseph and Faith and about John and well....everyone but Jacob was preoccupied with building his army. 

Wheaty used to make jokes that Jacob fucked the Judges and that was what drove them crazy, damn she missed having times like that but they could all sense that Edens Gate were gearing up, like they could smell that damn collapse they wouldn't shut up about and the laughs were few and far between.

She didn't know how many days later it was but when she fell asleep and woke up with a jolt she knew she had to get out. She'd relived that moment where she was tied to the tree in her nightmare but she was wet and throbbing...what kind of fucked up body response was that? 

Knee was still swollen and sore but she could bear some weight on it, she'd try the radio to get a ride to Dutch's and put up with his lectures but at least she'd be underground and wouldn't have that feeling of being spied on.

She cautiously opened the door, feeling exposed as fuck without her bow. She went up the steps and looked at the sun on the river, inhaling the sweet air and a little moment of optimism crept into her. She thought of the times she'd gone skinny dipping and just went in for no other reason than she felt like it. She'd caught that Dylan guy with the bait shop watching her once, creepy fucker. Of course, now she realised he wasn't the only creepy fucker that had watched her swim, probably...that saw off her mild optimism and her interest in the river. 

With a resigned sigh she set back off to find the radio to see who could give her a ride.

She went into the actual cabin and felt the blood drain from her body, stomach to her knees...her bow was sat on the table with her quiver and a bliss flower placed on top.   
A note next to it, she walked over trying not to tremble and to keep breathing.   
She picked up the note and in his neat but aggressively spiked capital letters he'd written  
"ONLY YOU"


	5. And we know what happens to the weak....

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I've got plans for you Jessica, you've been spared for a reason. I see you alone, looking for a place to belong and there's one here. You just need to join the project, give yourself to me"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jacob continues working on Jess

That fucking song, she'd heard it played sometimes when she was in the woods and she knew it was played near St Francis'. Jacob bought it almost as soon as the Seed's rolled up.  
People wondered what he could want with the place, it had been deserted for years, no power or water. The place was filled with rusty old medical equipment and mildew, she'd been in there a few times to tag and drink, smoke weed and stuff. It gave Becky the creeps, she said it was haunted.

Becky...what the fuck had happened to Becky? The rest of the Eliots had turned the house into a fortress and refused to join the Whitetails after Becky vanished. Jess wondered if Becky had made it to the chair, scared out of her mind in that place. Stuck in one of those cages, starved and dying for water...run ragged in his fucking training courses and then thrown into one of those old hospital rooms waiting for the chair.  
She stood there in front of the bow remembering, wanting more than ever to grab her bow, sling her quiver over her shoulder but seeing it placed there like a gift...her 'toy' as that motherfucker called it....made her want to walk out.  
The peggies would write "Accept her Gift" in Henbane, Faith's gift of losing your fucking mind on Bliss,  
Jacob gave her back her bow like a 'gift' and she didn't want to accept it but leaving without it was suicide.  
Fucker had it down, had her all ways.

Fuck it, she'd leave it here. No way she was going to touch it knowing he had touched it. Wrote his fucking note.

She called in to Dutch on the radio, he told her he'd be there as soon as he could. 

She lay down on the sofa, keeping her eye on the bow, raging internally. 

The radio crackled to life,  
"We both know you're going to take it back"

She froze

"The first thing they teach you as a sniper is to bond with your rifle, your rifles an extension of your arm. You'll make a hell of a soldier, Jessica. Little undisciplined, a little wild but I could fix that. I gave you a demonstration, remember?"  
She felt her face clamp down in an expression of disgust

"I know it's hard to give up trust, I know, I let you go though. Remember that. I could've done anything to you while you were tied to that tree" 

his voice had gone thick and his accent slipped, slightly more Southern, when she'd heard John's voice ringing out from the peggie patrol trucks she'd smirk that he'd start off sounding clipped enough but when he'd start to rant that accent he'd tried so hard to hide would slip, she'd never heard Jacob get mad, you could sense the rage was there, he had to lose it sometime and if no-one ever saw it then that meant anyone who saw it didn't talk again.

"I'm waiting for you" he continued in that thick tone "I've got plans for you Jessica, you've been spared for a reason. I see you alone, looking for a place to belong and there's one here. You just need to join the project, give yourself to me"

She scrunched her eyes closed as she remembered those hands working over her, warming her cold skin, his voice in her ear, her nails digging into the tree bark, and in the nightmare when he'd pressed his lips to the place where her neck joined her shoulders, teeth dragging her skin, tongue flicking

"I've got all the toys you want here Jessica. Just come up here, be a good girl and I'll let you play with them" his breath caught in his throat as he spoke,

She clenched her fists by her side, trying not to imagine him sat in his war room, radio in one hand, other hand holding....

"I know you can be my good girl" 

She jumped up and went outside to wait for Dutch outside, sooner she was drunk the better


	6. I'll be outside waiting for you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Ssh ssh ssh" he brought his hand down to cup her chin, trying to force her eyes to his, "I'm getting tired of playing these little games Jessica" he sighed

Well, when she was right she was right. Being drunk felt pretty damn good right now and catching up with some people. Mary May might have been banned from selling alcohol but that hadn't stopped her. Where the fuck did she get it anyway? Brew it up herself in her room upstairs?  
She had felt pretty smug for leaving her bow at the time but now she was starting to think that was a mindfuck. His attempt to strip away more and more of her sense of self...but she didn't want to be broody drunk tonight. 

After being unable to find the end of the toilet paper for 2 minutes she thought she'd go out back for a minute. She didn't get down Holland Valley much anymore, she leant against the fence that led to someone's yard, looking at the telecom tower blinking red. She remembered trying to shoot at the dishes when she was younger. She'd felt a badass with a gun then but Granny had taught her the bow, they'd got that bow together and she realised she was mourning the fucking bow.   
She glanced over at the back door of the bar, did anyone wonder where she was?   
Maybe she should just call it a night and go home or ask Mary how it felt to be on the receiving end of a Seed obsession.

Back inside the bar was thinning out and chances of getting a ride near the island were slim so she took Danielle Callans offer of a ride out and walked to Dutch's bunker past the research station and the lookout tower.  
She negotiated her way down the bunker steps, remembering to twist the handle and pretended she was twisting Jacobs neck...  
She was still pissed at the way that husky, low voice had effected her. She went to the room next to Dutch's...the one he'd intended for her cousin.   
Stripping to her t-shirt and underwear and getting under the scratchy blanket, she tried to shake the voice from her head. She closed her eyes and she heard it...the fucking crackle;

"Glad you got to Dutch's okay, I watched you every step of the way. The trailerpark woman shouldn't drive that drunk. I'll have to tell John to send her a message"   
"You looked alone out there by the bar tonight" he continued "thought I'd have to come talk to ya myself. I don't think you want to talk to me though but thats okay...I know you hear me. The screams what I'm waiting for. The scream you'll make when I open up that closed little mind of yours. I could give you a trigger, you'd give whatever I ask whenever I ask"  
"Lie down, rollover, beg... I've given you so many chances but I'm about done wasting time, this is your final test, your bow is outside the bunker door. You've got 5 minutes to collect it soldier or it goes in my collection. Time starts now"

It was 1:37am, give it until 1:45, she thought, bold from alcohol and feeling feisty

The radio didn't crackle on, total silence. She picked up one of the handguns on the table, pulling a parka coat on over her and started up the stairs, she opened the door, the night was so dark out here, black like pitch. The moon was hidden under clouds, holding Dutch's pistol out front she looked and saw her bow.   
What kind of bullshit was this? She pulled the parka closer around her, feeling very exposed. Why didn't she get dressed before coming out here?  
Dumb, drunk mistakes had dumb, drunk consequences.  
She couldn't back down though, she had to ramp up that show of defiance. 

She picked up the bow, feeling proud at not falling over and looked up to see him. She knew he was there,   
"There you are....thought you'd never show"  
She looked at the ground  
"Still not talking huh?"  
She turned away, "uh-uh-uh, remember, that's for my collection now" he said grabbing the bow,   
Jess pulled it back "mine" she snarled  
He gave a small sideways smirk and yanked it hard, knocking her off her balance so she ended up pressed against him, those intense, blue eyes burned met hers and he pushed her backwards.   
She fell onto the ground, Jess was aware the parka had flew open  
He stood above her, looking down, eyes slowly moving up her body. His face was calm but she could see an intensity in his eyes, something raw and primitive. Was he going to fuck her or eat her?  
He looked hungry either way,  
He squatted down between her splayed legs, leaning towards her to brush the hair from her eyes, she flinched slightly  
"Ssh ssh ssh" he brought his hand down to cup her chin, trying to force her eyes to his, "I'm getting tired of playing these little games Jessica" he sighed, getting to his feet  
Looking down at her again, he pointed to her with the bow..."I'm keeping this. You know where I am, and where it'll be"  
He set off, back into the woods whistling that fucking song


	7. Step Into The Garden

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I'm glad you showed up" he walked over to her
> 
> "Want my bow" she tried to sound bold but it rang hollow, 
> 
> "Are you sure that's all you want?" he stopped less than an inch away from her

Walking through the woods, past the Drubmans place and past the lake that overlooked the hospital, she looked at the dozen or so peggies gathered round a campfire, she idly wondered what they were talking about before concluding they were probably talking about how awesome Joseph was. That was all they spoke about....it was called brainwashing for a reason.

She crept up to the fence near the gates, no-one was inside, there were cages around, when people had asked what they kept in the cages peggies claimed it was for wolves, that Jacob kept wolves.   
Even if it was less fucked up than keeping people in them, it was still pretty fucking weird.  
Like Jess had claimed since she'd first saw him, creepy weird fucker.

Sometimes he'd be stood on his balcony, binoculars pressed to his eyes, sometimes just standing there, staring, like some dictator looking over his country.   
She looked to the double doors at the top, both flung open and a warm orange glow from a lamp inside. She'd never admit it but her heart was beating double time.

She slipped by the gate and through the bushes, scouting the entrance she saw a cage with two wolves, they were fighting over a bone. She used to wonder what he did with the bodies, guess now she had her answer.

They sniffed the air and one gave a low growl as she approached but as soon as it's cage mate grabbed the bone for itself, the other wolf snapped its attention back to the bone and resumed their fight over it

Surprisingly and unsurprisingly the door was unlocked, the old smell was still there but there was now the added stench of death, decay. He'd got a genny running and there were some lights dotted around inside.  
The silence was deafening, 

To the right side an archway led to the stairwell, she crept up.   
Each flight, each floor....empty.   
Some of her tags remained though, ghostly pale and scratched with time but she could make out her name. Simpler times  
The place being deserted made her more nervous, instead of sneaking in she felt she was being led in, lured.   
When Jess saw animals in the farms she knew they were being slaughtered but wondered if somehow they knew as well.   
Sometimes they would go crazy, like he had some realisation of what was happening.   
Smell of blood maybe but they knew bad shit was coming

She got to the top floor, it was dark other than the light from under his door.  
"Fuck it, she thought "he already knows I'm here, if he wanted me dead, I'd be dead"

Breathing the deepest breath she could muster she strode up to the doors and flung them open,   
He was sat in the green office chair, waiting for her arrival  
"Here you are" he tilted his head and stood up, slight smirk on his face

She tried not to cringe as the white double doors crashed closed behind her, an atmosphere settled on her shoulders, she was here, without a weapon and stood under a stencilled sign that said 'The weak have their purpose'  
She took a few steps forward

"I'm glad you showed up" he walked over to her

"Want my bow" she tried to sound bold but it rang hollow, 

"Are you sure that's all you want?" he stopped less than an inch away from her

She felt a blush creep up her neck and onto her cheeks, a timelapse of his hands on her breasts, his voice in her ear, the dream of him kissing her neck, his breathing on the radio, his eyes hungrily looking at her splayed on the ground

"I never said anything about coming here for the bow. I told you I'd be holding onto it. I said come up here if you're a good girl"  
She frowned, slightly caught off guard

"You ready to be my good girl?" he stepped closer as she backed away  
"You ready to join me?" she took one step back and he stepped forward  
"You ready to let me open you up?" this step took her to the door, no space left  
"You ready to scream my name?"  
He took the final step towards her, she squared her shoulders back as he reached past her waist and turned the keys on one door then reached round to turn the key on the other side.


	8. But you're a soldier...you do what you're told

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "This is what my good girls get" he breathed against her throat, "this is what you get when you come to me when I call you"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bout to earn me that explicit rating.  
> Some more rope bondage, dub-con in a way,  
> Spanking  
> Jacob fucks Jess in The Chair  
> Not sure what to do with this. Feedback appreciated re. that

He brought his hands slowly from the keys to her waist, his hands moved round to begin unbuttoning her denim shirt, then moving it and her coat off in one motion,  
he took hold of her hands and lifted them up and took off her t-shirt, then unhooked her bra, letting it fall to the ground.  
Everything felt like it was a dream, like it was happening to someone else. How could he cause the delicious tingling in her body? Her own personal boogeyman causing her to soak her panties, her pussy to twitch in anticipation of the thick muscle that she hoped would fill it  
He let his hands move round and graze her flesh with a maddening softness, leaning down to bite her lip, something inside her stomach jolted violently

He squeezed her breasts before trailing his hands down to undo the shirt around her waist, then pushing his hand down inside her jeans and then her underwear, his finger trailing down until it found her entrance. His middle finger slipped inside her, then another finger. He started to trail kisses down her throat as he slipped his fingers in and out of her, thumb brushing the tip of her clit,  
"This is what my good girls get" he breathed against her throat, "this is what you get when you come to me when I call you"  
"I'm not your good girl" she said, spite in her tone  
He used his free hand to grab her by the throat "You will be" he whispered in her ear "You'll be whatever I want you to be"

He pulled his hand free of her pants and threw her to the floor, she gasped at the air, he snatched rope from the table and bound her wrists in front of her. He held her down and yanked off her boots, jeans, ripping her panties in the process.  
He pulled her up by the bindings, unlocking one of the doors and began to pull her down to the stairwell, Jess frowned...what was this? where was he taking her...  
He pulled her downstairs one flight and into a room near the front, he slammed the door open with his palm.  
Jess took in the room, there was a screen, a bucket, a selection of bloody medical equipment, a hospital cot with locks on the side to restrain people and a chair...  
Not a chair;

The Chair

Slides played on the monitor, not the slides you'd see at the Grandview, animals and nature in all its brutal glory...oh no Sir, this was slides of people being tortured, people hunted, people in the chair, dissections, bliss experiments gone wrong.

He lifted her and looped her rope over a pipe sticking from the wall,  
He walked behind her, his finger traced the nubs on her spine,  
"Bad girls get the chair, Jessica, bad girls learn the hard way. I told you, no more chances"

He wrapped her legs round his waist. She felt the swollen cock inside his jeans rest at her soaked opening, she practically wept , pushing down, his hand reached round her waist as she rubbed pathetically against the lump desperate to be penetrated after so much work up , she was too sensitive, her whole body throbbed in anticipation. The pleasure of the sensation was a strange counterpoint to the images she was looking at, the remembrance that she was begging to be fucked by Jacob Seed.  
She closed her eyes, mouth opening to a wide O shape as his mouth closed over her nipple, sucking, biting her breasts.  
He held her tight against him as she moaned  
"You like that?" he moaned, "huh?"  
She gave a frustrated cry as he sucked her nipples and scraped them with his teeth  
"Mmmm" she squirmed against him  
"You want me to fuck you little Jessica?"  
Caught off guard, Jess gasped "Yes...yes"  
He slapped her ass hard "Yes Sir"  
He pulled her rope off the pipe, carrying her to the chair, he looped her bound hands over the headrest, forcing her to kneel on the seat with her ass stuck out and spun the chair to make her face the slides.

The cold metal pressed into her skin.

She heard a slap and not unpleasant pain spread across her ass, another slap, she stifled a moan  
"You feel like acting up some more?"  
slapslapslap,  
"C'mon, where's that smart mouth now?"  
slapslapslap  
Jess moaned, if she gave in to him, he'd won and he'd broken her, if she fought him, she'd go to the chair.  
He always got her every way

He turned her round so she was facing him  
He got down on his knees and wrapped her legs around his neck, using the tip of his tongue he barely touched her clit.  
She'd been fucked enough times but no-one had ever gone down on her, wasn't any time or place really.  
Most of her fucking had been quickies in pickup trucks.

That flick of his tongue, so gentle on such a sensitized area was more than she could stand, she started to twist, she screamed out,  
He stopped and looked up at her "You surrendering?"  
He licked a line from her hole to her clit  
She screamed again  
"I already own you Jessica, just say it"

His tongue continued to tease her, her knees trembled, she twisted her head from side to side, he climbed on top of her, she heard a zipper go down and felt the blunt tip rest at her soaked opening, she practically wept at the thought  
"I'm going to finish what I started, I want your body or your mind" he moaned in her ear "I'm going to take the last bit left of you, I can wash all that pain away" he slipped his shaft inside  
Jess twisted frantically at the ropes "Fuck" she cried out as her orgasm ripped through her  
"Fuck yes...Jacob" she called out  
"I knew you'd be my good girl" he said in her ear  
He pulled her legs wide apart, enjoying the frantic bucking of her body as he thrust into her.  
She hated that she'd cracked but when his cock pushed back inside and the wave of pleasure hit her she damn near forgot her own name, let alone that she was tied naked to the chair in the veterans center,  
She could feel his movements speed up and his muscles bunch tightly, before that telltale warm feeling spread inside of her.  
There was only seconds before the realisation set in of what she'd done and who with

He withdrew, he stood up and looked at her spread out.  
"My good little soldier"


End file.
